Wave of Spirit
by Yaoi.And.Yuri Fan
Summary: Titans go up against a soul-eating mythological creature, and run into a girl. Warnings: Maybe OOC, Yuri, May change rating


**Please be kind to me when you review this, and be aware that the pairings might not be what you expect. The RobStar one is still there, I might have a little fluff for it, I don't know yet. But to those of you who like BBRae, sorry, but not going to happen. Warning: THIS IS A YURI!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**I.**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Continously, those three words could be heard from one of the rooms of Titans Tower. In one of the rooms, a teenage girl was levitating. Her dark blue cloak blowing with the wind, her hood covered her pale skin and violet hair, her dark purple eyes closed, and her lips moved as she meditated. This girl, was known as Raven, the dark Teen Titan. Nothing seemed like it could disrupt her peace, but know one can know until it happens.

Raven felt peace as she chanted her mantra, also hoping a little green changeling would interupt it. Instead, for once, it wasn't Beast Boy, but the alarm. Sighing, Raven phased through her room, and into the main room where her friends were asembled. Robin was already giving orders, and they all left the main room. They headed toward the city where the problem was occuring. When they got there they saw a figure attacking innocent humans. From all the things Raven knew, it was a Tsi-noo, a person whose heart is made of ice and has no soul, but he eats the souls of others for sustenance and strength. The Tsi-noo cornered a teenage girl, and she tried to fight him off.

"Titans, Go!" Robin yelled, and they all charged.

Raven tried to call out at them, but they didn't hear her. She went following, but she didn't join in the fight. She watched as her friends did the best they could against the Tsi-noo. They did all kinds of damage to it, but it didn't do them any good. Raven went to help the girl to safety. The girl immediately clinged onto Raven when she landed next to her.

"Help me." The girl peaded, and looked at her with bright blue eyes.

Raven nodded, and she helped the girl run into the alley. The girl slumped against the wall of one of the apartments, and looked at Raven.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"It's no problem." Raven responded, and looked over the girl.

She was wearing black sneakers, blue skinny jeans, a blue shirt that stopped at her stomach, a few bracelets, a blue choker, and even her long hair was a light blue. Raven had to admit the girl was beautiful, but even looks could fool the dark sorceress.

"You are... Raven right? From the Teen Titans?" The girl asked her suddenly, and Raven nodded. "My name is Isadora."

The dark Titan only nodded, and started to go back to the fight when she knew the girl was okay for now. She was about to leave, but the girl's hand grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't leave me." Isadora said, and looked away with sad eyes.

Raven sighed, and stayed where she was. Isadora gave a small smile, but stayed quiet. _'They're going to die, and this girl is going to be the death of me.'_ Raven thought. After a few minutes, Robin and the others came running to the two girls.

"Where's the Tsi-noo?" Raven asked.

"Tsi-noo?" Beast Boy repeated. "Did you just name that thing?"

Raven shook her head. "No, that thing is a-"

"Tsi-noo, a person with a heart made of ice and no soul. They eat the souls of others to keep their strength and sustenance." Isadora interupted her.

Robin gave Isadora a confused look before walking up to her. "And who are you?" He asked.

"Isadora." She said with a polite smile. "Raven here saved me from that Tsi-noo."

The Boy Wonder's eyes darted toward the dark sorceress and to the girl in front of her. Just then he saw Starfire fly, rushing past him, and up to Isadora. "Please, I already know your name, but... What's your favortie color? Where did you come from? And would you like to be my friend?" She asked quickly.

"Uh... Let me see if I caught all that...Blue, none of your concern, and I'll think about it." Isadora said, and Starfire made a soft 'oh' and drifted away.

Beast Boy then walked up, smiling. "Y-You're cute..." He said, hearts gleaming in his eyes.

Robin cleared his throat, and stepped up. "So, why was that thing after you?" He questioned.

Isadora shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't got the slightest clue, but what happened to it?"

"Disappeared." He replied plainly.

She nodded. "Then I have a feeling he'll be coming back for me, but I don't know." She said.

Robin raised a eyebrow under his mask, and stared at Isadora. "Well, do you have at least someplace to stay?" He asked.

"Actually, I just got into this city around 7, I've only been here 15 minutes I already got attacked, but saved by the Teen Titans." Isadora said, and sighed.

She didn't like being near groups, but she was making an acception. She looked at Raven, who wasn't looking at anything in particular. She inwardly smiled. She found Raven dark, mysterious, and interesting...

"Well you can stay with us for a while, is that okay?" Robin's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's fine." She said, and gave him a convining smile.

Robin nodded, and gestured her to follow him. She complied, and followed him to Cyborg's T-Car. Isadora thought it was nice, and she got in. She sat between Beast Boy and Raven in the back while Starfire sat in the passenger seat next to Cyborg in the driver's. The ride was short and quiet, well, almost. Beast Boy asked Isadora a few things, but she only gave him small answers. They finally came to the tower, and Isadora only stared up at the huge tower. _'Wow.' _She thought, and walked inside.

Isadora watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg immediately went to play video game on the couch. Raven went to the side of the room, and started reading, Starfire went to the kitchen, and Robin walked up next to the still girl. "Like it?" He asked her.

She turned to him, and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, thank you." She replied.

"Here, I'll show you were the guest bedroom is." He said.

"Thank you, I guess I'm tired of what happened tonight." She said, and followed him out the door.

Robin led Isadora to the guest bedroom, and right as he opened it, the alarm blared off. He turned to look at her, serious look written over his face. "Stay here, we'll be back." He stated, and ran back to the main room.

Isadora sighed, and walked into the room. She went to the window, and her eyes widen at the city. She could see a black cloud appear in Jump, and she ran back to the main room. No one was there. She exited the tower, and started swiming across the water at a very fast speed. She landed on the shore, and started running toward the fire that was growing...

**Best I can do, sorry if its rushed, but I promise that the yuri will come later in the story. If you don't like yuri, stop reading this fic.**


End file.
